


The Prince and his Raven

by lewisneko



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewisneko/pseuds/lewisneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers meet under odd circumstances. But, how will they get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Odd Meeting

My parents never let me out much. Well, I am Simon Lane. The youngest son of Richard Lane the second and Hannah Lane. Also the grandson of Queen Mary the second, the current queen of England. My older, and much more successful, Richard the third, is off taking adventures _God_ knows where! For my whole life, I’ve been isolated in this huge ass Palace, which isn’t going to change anytime soon. Not like I should complain. I get whatever I whenever I want. But, the downside of that is that I never really get to leave this _fucking_ Palace. I get lucky if my mother brings me of the ‘house’ for some ‘vacations’. Those ‘vacations’ turn out to be just really _boring_ business trips. Unlike my father and brother don’t allow me to even set foot outside of the front, or back, door.

I huffed as I leaned back in my leather chair. Jesus, there is nothing to even _do_ here. Sure I can play some computer games and work on paperwork that I don’t give I single _fucking_ fuck. My insanely bad doodles sat in the corner of my desk as I reached for my glasses. Unlike most weeks, my mother is off on a business meeting in Finland as my father is helping out my Nan. Even my brother isn’t around. Standing up I turned towards my large round window that opened up to the streets of London. I glanced around the streets to see citizens, and tourists, walk about. Taking pictures, chatting with friends, walking their pets, or just doing whatever they do in their free time. Unlike me, I’m stuck in this _prison_ with nothing to do and no one to really talk to. All my friends were either too stuck up to speak to me or just too busy. Or both.

As my eyes skimmed over the people, a fairly large park caught my attention. Maybe. Just maybe, I could hang around in the park without being noticed. If no one in this Palace noticed I was gone or that I snuck out, I think I could actually chill in public for a couple hours. Also if no one actually noticed who I was I could just act like another Londoner just strutting about. I stood there, contemplating if I should or shouldn’t, maybe it could be a good idea or maybe it wouldn’t.

_Fuck_ it. I’m doing it.

Opening up my large closet, I picked out my least posh pants I could find, which turned out to be some jeans. My purple shirt and darker jacket weren’t too fancy in my point of view. I didn’t own too many pairs of fancy shoes. They were either just posh and fancy or just messy Converses that I never wore too much outside. It didn’t take too long to change into my ‘incognito’ appearance. Before I headed out the door, I checked myself out in the mirror. Not too suspicious. Nor do I look like the prince of England. Zipping up my jacket and adjusting my glasses a bit more, I headed downstairs to the empty kitchen, which didn’t surprise me since only me or my brother cooked. Taking a deep breath, I opened the back kitchen door that led to the massive garden, which was also empty. Probably since in the weather today it said that it was likely to rain. Which also didn’t surprise me. If it wasn’t going to rain today, _that_ would surprise me.

With my hood pulled over my head, no one gave me a second look since it was going to rain soon, I headed off towards Hyde park. I was glad that no one didn’t really double check me. This what it must feel like to be a commoner. Just another person in the crowd. It reminded me of the game Assassins Creed. Except I wasn’t planning to assassinate anyone today. Or tommorow. Or ever. Hopefully.

The park was quiet and almost completely empty when I entered it. It was nice. I basically covered every inch of the park as the day passed on. Just as I reached the last corner of the park, I noticed that the sunlight was basically gone, and it had begun to rain. Luckily, it hadn’t begun to pour yet. I didn’t bring an umbrella with me at the time. Which I should have. But, it’s not like it matters too much now. I am now walking back home. Thankfully, all the lamps around the park were on so I wasn’t walking blindly around the park for the entrance but it was a fairly large park. Just a _bit_ smaller than the park in New York.

What was it called? Central Park? Yeah, Central Park.

As I continued on the cobblestone pathway to the exit, a much taller man stopped in front of me. Sure I was just growing a bit freaked out by this. Don’t blame me. It was like nine at night and this random stranger is towering over me. “Um...hello.”, I gave him a small smile with a wave of my hand. But, that just seemed to irritate him. He took a couple steps closer to me, which I gladly took more steps back, but that didn’t help. He kept following me until I tripped backwards on the path. Now I was getting a bit more scared. Two other people have appeared out of the darkness. Now all three men were leaning over me. I was terrified they knew who I was and were like going to kidnap me or worse. But, the two shorter men had yanked me to my feet, forcing me to keep in place and look straight at the large man in front of me. He jerked me forward by my jacket and he demanded, “Give me all your money.” Fuck. I don’t know why I snickered. But, this guy sounded like an extremely corny robber from a bad cop show. I regret doing so as the guy’s face hardened and launched his fist into my torso, making me cringe in pain. I’ve never been one to get hurt before. Maybe I skinned my knees a couple times as a kid. But that was it.

My thoughts were interrupted by the man ordering me again to hand me all my money. To be honest, I had no fucking money on me. Hey. I may be the fucking prince of England, but I don’t go around carrying like a million pounds on me. Currency not weight FYI. So, I answered honestly, “I don’t have anything on me...sorry.”. I don’t know why I replied so _smugly_ to a man that looked like he ate orphans for breakfast. Suddenly, a bony fist met my right eye as another landed onto my already sore belly. It seemed like the man wasn’t dealing with my shit today so he was just going to kill me. Great. I tried to free myself from their iron grips. But that didn’t turn out as good as I hoped. They kept throwing punches and sometimes even kneed my groin, which _fucking_ hurt!

Then someone jumped from behind the large man and stuck him in the head, sending him to the ground with a simple blow. Next thing the unknown figure did was get the two guys off me. They easily let go after the stranger kicked them full on in the balls. Which was amusing in my perspective. But, I didn’t realise how much I weighed and stumbled to the ground. I could feel the bruises already forming on my chest and my face. With all the assaulters on the ground the stranger helped me to my feet and then lead me the opposite direction of where I wanted to be heading towards. But, I didn’t really mind as the strange man dragged me through the small patch of flowers as I noticed the men slowly getting to their feet. All three men glared at me and the man pulling me towards an alleyway between two large buildings.

My feet pounded across the wet, and empty, streets. I was already exhausted. Don’t look at me like that, I don’t really get out to exercise or move...at all. My thoughts were drifting between; the three men who would probably kill me or this stranger that seemed much stronger than all three was planning to kill me too as well. Was it really a good idea to follow this man? Not like I really had a choice. He did practically drag me along with him. I heard the faint footsteps of the men behind us as we began to approach a pretty big building. Stomping up the steps, the stranger took out his keys with shaking hands and unlocked the door. I didn’t know if he was hurt or just cold from the now pouring rain. I was shoved into the warmer building as the man followed in after me and locked the door behind him. Before either of us could catch our breath, he ran up the stairs, yanking me up the stairs as well. Running up two flights of stairs we finally reached another door that had the numbers ‘199 A’.

The first thing I saw when he opened the door, was a small but organized living room. Well, anything looked small to me. I mean I did live in a fucking _palace_. I’m not even sure I can call it a mansion. When we were both in the room we slumped against the wall in the flat. The door locked of course. Just in case the men were still chasing us. We stood in silence, not really looking at each other, or asking who we were. Not wanting to be rude I said, “Th-thanks mate.” That was all I could say before I went into a short coughing fit. My whole body shook. I didn’t realize how hurt and exhausted I was at the time. The stranger pushed himself up and moved towards his kitchen. After a couple seconds he came back with two clear glasses of water. Gladly accepting the cup he handed to me and chugged it down in one swallow. Well, maybe two or three swallows. But still. My throat slowly began to not taste like blood, so I was more comfortable with talking now. But, the stranger beat me to it. “Sorry for not introducing myself.”, he stuck out his hand with a warm smile, “I’m Lewis. Lewis Brindley.”. I shook his hand as I replied, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Brindley. I’m Simon Lane.”. I swear. If Lewis had any water still in his mouth, it would be all over my face right now.


	2. From Lewis' Perspective

I never liked trouble. Trouble caused by me or caused by other people. Either way, I never could escape it. Most people that knew me, which weren’t a lot, would say that trouble was always nearby wherever I was. You could also say I am _very_ accident prone. I break a couple vases and televisions here and there. Maybe a car too. Not going to lie but that has happened more to me than I would like. But, I am Lewis Brindley. Son of a police officer and the middle brother of two more lucky brothers. My father was the chief officer of his station and beat the living shit out of any criminal that crossed his path. As for my brothers; Thomas Brindley, is apart of a super successful company in America as my younger brother, Dave, was in some medical college in Sweden. To be honest. I don’t really know how they are right now. They all broke communications with me after our father was shot and killed in a robbery. I wasn’t surprised that my mother never talked to me though. She left my family once my little brother was born. I love my family, but they never told me what was up!

Sighing and ran my hands under my glasses. Careful not the let them drop from the roof, not really in the mood to walk blindly to the nearest shop for a new pair of glasses. It wasn’t that dark out and the sun was only beginning to set. This was always my favorite time of day. Just before the evening and no one was really out at this time. Glancing at my watch the big hand was over the eight as the smaller hand was only past the thirty minute mark. Maybe a short walk through the park could pass the time before my favorite television show aired for the night. Uncrossing my legs and turned towards the open window that lead to the too flat of the building. Double checking I have everything I brought up was with me, I slipped through the window easily, then a quiet thump came from the floor when I landed on the ground. Rushing down to the second floor, but closed the window before I did, to get my red hoodie that hung on the couch in my living room. The door was already unlocked when I got to my flat. Which was my doing since I was still in the building and nobody was going to rob me anyway. Throwing on my hoodie and I was already down the stairs. The door behind me was locked before I left it though. Never left the building without closing and locking my flat's door.

There was already a light drizzle when I crossed the road and into Hyde park. Not that it didn't surprise me. It was London, England. It'd be fucking weird if it didn't rain on a day like today. There was already some puddles forming on the pathways as I strolled through the park. I couldn't help to splash in the small pools of rainwater and runoff. But, the only downside of doing so, my shoes were getting soaked each times took a step into the puddles. I sighed and moved into the grass, which made my sneakers even more damp, but I didn't mind. I could feel my socks already absorb all the water and made it feel like I was walking in shallow water each time I took another step.

I didn’t notice how dark it was until I looked up. I must’ve walked back and forth through the park. Which is what I usually did whenever I visited the park. Checking my watch to see that I have only been here for about thirty minutes I decided it was time to head back home. Making my way home, a man bumped into me as he ran in the opposite direction. What the hell!? There was tons of room to run past me. Flipping around I could make out three, no...four, people standing on the path in the park. They were probably the only people in the park, besides me obviously, which was quite odd. The rain had began to pour more heavily, which should’ve sent everyone in the park running to the warmth of their homes. I was about to leave when I heard someone grunt in pain and I changed my mind. My hypothesis was that the man that ran past me was hurrying to his buddy who was currently beating up some poor guy. Or lady.

Not like I was going to just walk away like nothing happened, I moved around them, using the darkness so that they couldn’t see me. Sneaking up behind the largest man, I struck him in the head, just above his ear which sent him to the ground with a quick and easy blow. The two men had were holding the man they were beating up were down in a couple seconds after I slammed my fists into their faces. Once their grips were weakened I launched my foot into their groins and had to hold back a laugh as the men collapsed to the ground. The man followed the men to the ground, which I wasn’t that surprised by as he was just beaten the hell out of. I helped him to his feet and sent him in the direction of my home.

I quickly followed after the man, leading him towards my flat. I heard the men push themselves to their feet. Probably ready to charge after us. So, I ran faster, now basically pulling the man behind me. I could see the front door appear around the corner once we exited the alleyway. We both jumped up the steps up to the door and I got my keys out with my now shivering hands. Which made it even more difficult to unlock and open the door. Shoving him into the building, as nicely as I could, I locked the door behind me once we both were safely inside the bottom floor of the flats. Not wasting another second I sprinted up the stairs, still pulling the man with me, quickly moving up to my flat. I didn’t want to be one the ground level with the shady men. Stumbling up to my flat on the second floor and then quickly unlocked it for me and the stranger. Right after I shut and locked the door, I collapsed against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I freaked out when he spoke but then I stood up and got us two glasses of water for us. I was glad that he chugged the water down easily and we both emptied our cups. “Sorry for not introducing myself,”, sticking out my hand and added, “I’m Lewis. Lewis Brindley.”. He shook my hand and returned the smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Brindley. I’m Simon Lane.”. What. Simon _Lane_. The fucking _prince_ of _England_. The man I just happened to save was Simon Lane. Well. This day just got a bit more odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...I didn't update early but I finally did! So...that counts? Right. Well, I'm going to be writing the next chapter right now and yeah!


	3. The Hoodie

The two stood in silence in the room, both examining each other, wondering who was going to speak next. The raven haired Brit noticed that Simon’s face wasn’t in the best shape at the moment. Moving towards the kitchen again, he picked up a wet wash cloth and made sure it was warm so the prince didn’t have to be as cold as he already was. Lewis handed him the cloth before he walked into his own room hoping to find a jacket to replace Simon’s soaked and torn hoodie.

 

The ginger felt _incredibly_ akward at the moment since his host, Lewis, was being nothing but kind to him.

 

But, he began to clean his face off to keep himself busy as the raven haired man rummaged through old clothes that weren’t dirty. It took him only a few more moments before he reappeared with a Superman hoodie in hand. The hoodie was large enough for really anyone to fit into, not that Lewis was thinking that the prince was...large.

 

“Here you go,” he handed the man his older brother’s worn, but clean, hoodie with a small sheepish grin.

 

Simon returned the smile and accepted the jacket, placing the wet and bloodied rag in the sink he asked, “Where is your...bathroom?”. It was odd for him to ask anyone for directions since the only place he was, was in the palace. He knew the place like the back of his hand.

 

The host gestured towards the door to the right of his own room then went to speed cleaning the kitchen. He gave a curt nod and wandered into the bathroom to switch out his shirt and jacket for the hoodie. Simon couldn’t help but feel glad that the other happened to be there to help him. Then it began to worry him that the lean...er man could easily take down three more buffier men. 

 

Who was this guy? Was he some sort of karate genius or a ninja? It was getting quite terrifying at the moment.

 

After he had changed into the much more comfortable hoodie, he exited the cramped bathroom with a pile of his top layered clothes. Lewis heard the door opening then hesitantly took the clothes from him before putting them in the wash. As he did so Simon raised an eyebrow, the man had done so much for him and he is acting almost like a housewife, he is almost too kind to be well...kind.

 

The host worked on starting the small appliance then moved back to the smaller kitchen, almost jumped in surprise when he walked in to see Simon. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised but it was...beyond strange having a prince in your very flat. It was extremely, _extremely_ , strange. But he did his best to act as a good host.

 

“Uh...erm...would you like anything to eat? I’ve heard that eating gets pe-people’s mind off many things,” he was hinting at Simon just returning from getting (almost) mugged by a handful of buff men. It took him a few moments before he realized his stutter and ‘facepalmed’ with an annoyed sigh. “Sorry. That happens a-a lot. But seriously...do you want anything to e-eat?”. 

 

Simon just stood there, practically eyeing the other up and down as if looking for any signs of threats. But finding now he just managed to keep away a snicker upon hearing Lewis’ stutter.

 

He didn’t want to seem like an ass and refused to let himself laugh after being treated so nicely.

 

“Um...sure? But, I’m sure I can make something on my own.” Simon actually wasn’t too sure if he could. To be honest he never cooked anything that wasn’t a peanut and butter sandwich. Maybe he was alright with making tea, but preparing actual food did bother him ever so slightly.

 

His own mother didn’t like the thought of Simon around an oven. Even if he was just _standing_ by it! 

It’s quite rude.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sure you can. Just...just don't bu-burn down my flat though." Lewis nearly regretted making the joke but after a moment the ginger burst out laughing and nodded.

"Alright mate, I'll do my best not to."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have already read this on DeviantART or Tumblr, then this will be a bit different. I decided to re-write it and do a different plot than I wrote before. I just hope you enjoyed this and if enough people like this I will gladly continue.


End file.
